Forum:Wikir
:Oh, i've just noticed this post. :I must say that i'm now sorry (or so) because i had a fight with the french awnser wiki new admin and that i didn't intend to return there.. :About the fight, after our founder went talking about it in Monaco, i was looking at what was happening on the wiki over there, and i notice that some people were doing many sort of stupid things like having a talk on an article page instead of using the talk page or the forum. :So, i made a message about that article on the first admin's talk page. The new admin came over into our discussion saying like that he wasn't liking our attitude and that we some category wasn't existing and that the ancient admin should have use an existing category. :So, i made a mad reply on the new admin's talk page. He relied to me but i didn't wanted to read it, i wanted to just abandon caring about that wiki. :But now, if you ask me to return there and propose to help in making that admin not think he know everything about everything, maybe i could care about the questions from this wiki. — TulipVorlax novembre 27, 2009 à 16:57 (UTC) ::I think this was partly due to a bug where some users were seeing the site in monaco instead of the answers skin. That has just been fixed, so hopefully reduces some of the problems. I'm sorry to hear you abandoned it. Is there something I can do to help sort things out over there? Angela (talk) décembre 1, 2009 à 00:13 (UTC) :::I don't really know if you could do anything, i can't really ask you to serve as a mediator between us. :::I think that he really though that previous admins had completly abandoned that wiki wich wasn't true. :::For me it's perfectly normal to take a break from time to time. :::Now we return and he feel... i dont know. Maybe he feel that he has done so much work on that wiki to deserve the be treated... well, i mean that he was hoping that we would have immediatly followed in his footprints and do things only the way he decided was the only possible or logical way to do things. :::And instead of talking (gently) with us about this, he's like giving orders. :::Another thing i dont like about him is that i had fixed the main page so it would look good in all browsers. Then he made some changes caring only about Firefox. — TulipVorlax décembre 1, 2009 à 00:28 (UTC) ::::The wiki is still very new, so there are likely to be different opinions on the best way of doing things. I hope you will still be involved and give your own opinions. It's a shame there aren't more admins there yet. Perhaps once there are, it will be easier to work towards consensus. Angela (talk) décembre 1, 2009 à 03:47 (UTC) :::::Yeah, i'll check back from time to time... :::::I'll have new work on 3D Wikia now that the new version of Blender is out and i still have some web sites i regularly work on (desing, HTML, etc.) including a big project in PHP. :::::More or less why i'm not a lot active on the current wiki. — TulipVorlax décembre 1, 2009 à 23:49 (UTC) ::It's really fun to see bad spelling like that : ::http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/3434/09122009004643.jpg ::It's not "médale", it's "médaille". — TulipVorlax décembre 9, 2009 à 05:50 (UTC) ::: Lol, peut-être pas, ils voulaient peut-être dire "Combien est-ce qu'on obtient une mandale ?" Alkinor décembre 9, 2009 à 20:00 (UTC) ::Another one : ::http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/5256/09122009005227.jpg ::It's not what is written in the first part, it's "Est-ce que je suis responsable du nettoyage". — TulipVorlax décembre 9, 2009 à 05:54 (UTC) Je commence à trouver qu'ils exagèrent : http://img32.imageshack.us/img32/9696/09122009221208.jpg — TulipVorlax décembre 10, 2009 à 03:27 (UTC) Catégorie:Archive